EQ
equa ???? * pt: n égua =equabile= * adj * equabile ???? * pt: adj equável, equitativo/a * en: adj equable =equabilitate= * sub =equal= * adj =equal= * sub * equal ???? * pt: adj igual * en: adj 1. equal; 2. equable, even * ◊ equalitate; equalar-equalator; equalisar; inequal-inequalitate =equalar= * v * equalar ???? * pt: v igualar * en: v 1. to equalize; 2. to equal ( * to be equal to); equalar se a un persona to consider oneself equal to someone =equalator= * sub * equalator ???? * en: n equalizer, equaller =equaliarista= * sub =equalisar= * v * equalisar ???? * en: v to equalize =equalisation= * sub =equalisator= * sub =equalitari= * adj =equalitarismo= * sub =equalitate= * sub * equalitate ???? * pt: n igualdade * en: n 1. equality; * 2. equability, evenness =equalmente= * adv * equalmente ???? * pt: adv igualmente * en: adv 1. equally; * 2. likewise, also =equanime= * adj * equanime (equá-) ???? * pt: adj equanime, imparcial * en: adj even-tempered * ◊ equanimitate =equanimitate= * sub * equanimitate ???? * pt: n equanimidade, igualdade * en: n equanimity =equar= * v * equar ???? * pt: v adequar * en: v to equate * ◊ equabile-inequabile; equation; equator; adequar =equation= * sub * equation ???? * pt: n equação (1. Mat.; 2. Astron.) * en: n equation (1. Math.; 2. Astron.) =equator= * sub * equator¹ ???? * pt: n equador * en: n equator * ◊ equatorial * Equator² ???? * pt: npr Ecuador * en: npr Ecuador =equatorial= * adj * equatorial ???? * pt: adj equatorial * en: adj equatorial =eque= * adj * eque ???? * pt: adj equanime, justo/a * en: adj equitable; fair, right * ◊ equitate; equal; equar; inique; equilatere etc.; equivoc etc.; equidistante etc.; equinoctio etc.; equivaler etc. * -equer ???? * en: see sequer =equestre= * adj * equestre ???? * pt: adj equestre * en: adj equestrian; statua equestre equestrian statue =equeto= * sub =equiangular= * adj =equiangularitate= * sub =equiangule= * adj =equides= * sub pl =equidifferente= * adj * equidifferente ???? * pt: adj equidiferente * en: adj equidifferent =equidifferentia= * sub =equidistante= * adj * equidistante ???? * pt: adj equidistante * en: adj equidistant * ◊ equidistantia =equidistantia= * sub * equidistantia ???? * pt: n equidistância * en: n equidistance =equidistar= * v =equilateral= * adj * equilateral ???? * pt: adj equilateral * en: adj equilateral, of equal sides =equilateralitate= * sub =equilatere= * adj * equilatere ???? * pt: adj equilateral * en: adj equilateral, of equal sides * ◊ equilateral =equilibrante= * adj =equilibrar= * v * equilibrar ???? * pt: v equilibrar * en: v to balance ( * to equilibrate); (ben) equilibrate (well-)balanced =equilibrate= * adj * equilibrate ???? * pt: adj/pp equilibrado/a =equilibration= * sub =equilibrator= * sub =equilibre= * adj * equilibre ???? * en: adj balanced, in equilibrium * ◊ equilibrio; equilibrar-equilibrista-equilibristic, disequilibrar-disequilibrate =equilibrio= * sub * equilibrio ???? * pt: n equilíbrio * en: n equilibrium, balance; equilibrio europee balance of power in Europe; perder le equilibrio to lose one’s balance; mantener le equilibrio to keep one’s balance =equilibrista= * sub * equilibrista ???? * pt: n equilibrista * en: n equilibrist =equilibristic= * adj * equilibristic ???? * pt: adj equilibrista/a * en: adj equilibristic =equimolar= * adj =equimolecular= * adj =equimolecularitate= * sub =equin= * adj * equin ???? * pt: adj equino/a * en: adj equine; pede equin clubfoot =equinoctial= * adj * equinoctial ???? * pt: adj equinocial * en: adj equinoctial ( * pertaining to either equinox); linea equinoctial equinoctial line, celestial equator =equinoctio= * sub * equinoctio ???? * pt: n equinócio * en: n equinox; precession del equinoctios precession of the equinoxes * ◊ equinoctial =equipa= * sub * equipa ???? * pt: n Desp. equipa * en: n Sports team =equipage= * sub * equipage (-aje) ???? * pt: n equipagem * en: n 1. Mil. (field) equipment; 2. equipage, carriage (with or without horses); 3. Naut. crew =equipamento= * sub * equipamento ???? * pt: n equipamento * en: n equipment (1. action of equipping; 2. outfit) =equipar= * v * equipar ???? * pt: v equipar * en: v to equip * ◊ equipa; equipage; equipamento =equipartition= * sub =equipollente= * adj =equipollentia= * sub =equiponderante= * adj * equiponderante ???? * pt: adj equiponderante * en: adj of equal weight, equiponderant =equiponderantia= * sub * equiponderantia ???? * pt: n equiponderância * en: n equality of weight, equiponderance =equiponderar= * v * equiponderar ???? * pt: v equiponderar * en: v to equiponderate, counterbalance * ◊ equiponderante-equiponderantia =equipotente= * adj =equipotential= * adj =equisetaceas= * sub pl =equiseto= * sub =equitabile= * adj =equitar= * v * equitar ???? * pt: v cavalgar * en: v to ride on horseback * ◊ equitation =equitate= * sub * equitate ???? * pt: n equidade, igualdade * en: n equity, fairness =equitation= * sub * equitation ???? * pt: n equitação * en: n equitation; schola de equitation riding school =equite= * sub * equite (é-) ???? * pt: n Hist. equite, cavaleiro * en: n Hist. eques; equites Hist. equites * ◊ equitar =equivalente= * adj =equivalente= * sub * equivalente¹ ???? * pt: adj equivalente * en: 1. ppr of equivaler ; 2. adj equivalent * equivalente² ???? * pt: n equivalente * en: n equivalent =equivalentia= * sub * equivalentia ???? * pt: n equivalência * en: n equivalence =equivaler= * v * equivaler ???? * pt: v equivaler * en: v to be equivalent (to), to be equal in value (to) * ◊ equivalente-equivalentia =equivoc= * adj * equivoc ???? * pt: adj equivoco/a * en: adj equivocal (1. ambiguous; 2. questionable, suspicious) * ◊ equivocar-equivocation; equivoco =equivocar= * v * equivocar ???? * pt: v equivocar * en: v to equivocate =equivocation= * sub * equivocation ???? * pt: n equivocação * en: n equivocation =equivocitate= * sub =equivoco= * sub * equivoco (-í-) ???? * pt: n equivoco * en: n ambiguity ( * equivocal expression) =equo= * sub * equo ???? * pt: n cavalo (equus caballus) * en: n horse ( equus caballus ) * ◊ equite; equestre; equin